The increase in processing power of computer systems has ushered in a new era in which information is accessed on a constant basis. Multiple transactions in a computing environment often access the same data with incremental changes. In some systems, it may be advantageous to process incremental change requests, or delta transactions, concurrently. In some systems, it may also be advantageous to establish thresholds for the value of the data being changed incrementally. Additionally, it may be advantageous to manage utilization of resources in the computing environment while managing requests for changing data.